


The One Where She Explains

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Volunteer Appreciation DayPrompt: sequel to "The One With Soulmate Angst"





	The One Where She Explains

Matt tensed at her words. Was this his punishment for having committed so many sins? A soulmate that wasn’t truly his? It wasn’t completely unheard of, but it was rare enough to be more of an urban legend kids told on the playground than truth. But here he was living it. Maybe it was for the best since his life was so dangerous. He didn’t want to pull Darcy into that. She did so much volunteering in their community that he couldn’t imagine someone that better encapsulated everything he didn’t deserve. It was probably for the best that he wasn’t her soulmate; he would just bring her down.

“How’s that possible?” Foggy asked. He was looking so quickly between the two of them that Matt practically felt the breeze of his hair whipping back and forth.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else,” Darcy said. Matt let her words wash over him. She had a voice he wanted to wrap himself in. It was like coming home to a warm blanket.

He needed to remind himself she wasn’t his.

“Shit Matt,” Foggy said as Darcy ran back to her office to grab her purse. “I’m sure you want to get to know her. I can uninvite myself.”

“You heard her,” Matt said, allowing himself to feel the sadness that the situation brought him, “I’m not hers.”

“Bullshit Murdock,” Foggy said. “She said your words. At the very least she’s yours, even if you’re not hers.” He paused.  “I’m pretty sure that makes sense.”

Matt gave a short, hollow laugh. “What would she want me for anyway? A blind soulmate? Not exactly a prize.”

“Oh shut up,” Foggy demanded. “You’re a kick ass lawyer that basically was dipped in charm at birth. Everyone loves you and no one can resist you. Of course you’re a prize. And I am saying that as the man who won the prize of being your best friend.” Matt gave a genuine laugh at that. “Besides, you’d be like the community service power couple if you got together. I swear that between the two of you this entire neighborhood would be looked after.”

Matt heard Darcy returning and refrained from responding.

“Okay guys,” she said a little out of breath, “let’s get out of here.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door, and Matt could practically hear Foggy’s smirk when she didn’t let go.

“So what’s the deal Darce?” Foggy asked once they had put a block between them and her office. 

“Do you guys know how I got this?” she asked, waving her free hand over her face.

“Kitty said some guy attacked you for your purse.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said. “I was actually kind of dumb. I tried to reason with him at first because I thought maybe he would leave me alone if he knew who I was, and then, like an idiot, I didn’t want to give up my purse, and he basically punched me in the jaw with his gun. It hurt a lot. Honestly, I don’t know what would have happened if he hadn’t arrived to help me.” Her tone was wistful, but Matt was suddenly paying much closer attention than he had been, holding out hope for something he was sure couldn’t be true.

“Who was he?” Foggy asked, saving Matt the trouble.

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” Darcy said. Her heartbeat was steady. “He came and took care of the guy, said my words, and then disappeared before I could say a word.”

Matt’s breath caught. He had said her words in the alley. Why hadn’t he thought about the fact that it was the first time he had talked to her?

“Jesus Darce,” Foggy said. Matt could feel Foggy’s eyes slid to him. “Shit.”

Matt didn’t realize he had stopped walking until he felt Darcy’s other hand on his chest. “Oh God. Matty, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how this would affect you.” She pulled him into a hug that he stiffly accepted while his mind raced to figure out how to handle this. He could smell the tears brimming in her eyes as she turned her head to whisper to him, “I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but you’re good people Matty. Kitty told me all about you and Foggy, and I could never deserve someone as good as you, but I’ll try.”

That kicked him into gear, hugging her back tightly while she blinked back her tears. Once she seemed to have composed herself, he let her pull away from him.

“I’m just gonna go somewhere else,” Foggy said. “I think you two need some time alone to sort this out.”

“Is there somewhere private we can go?” Matt asked. “I don’t think this is a conversation I want to have with an audience.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said, sniffling slightly. “My apartment’s like two blocks away.”

She grabbed his hand again and they silently made the trek to her apartment. Once she had shut the door, she went to the kitchen, leaving Matt standing by the door. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“I…,” he was going to say no, but changed his mind. “You got anything strong?”

She laughed. “Of course I do. Bourbon okay?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Couch is at eleven o’clock from where you are. Straight shot, nothing in the way,” she said while she poured their drinks.

She sat down next to him, handing over his drink. “So did you ask for something strong because you need courage to tell me bad news?” she asked. She tried to say it lightly, but there was tension in her voice.

“Depends on what you consider bad news,” he said, screwing up his courage with another sip. “I’ve never told anyone this. They’ve always just sort of found out.”

“Found out?” she asked, clearly confused.

“I’m Daredevil,” he said, just blurting it out.

“Holy shit,” she said. Matt couldn’t tell whether that was a good thing or not.


End file.
